


Блюз как причина апатии

by Mariuelle



Series: A bit of Hockey [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Dallas Stars, Dogs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I need you, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Вы собираетесь так сидеть всю ночь? - интересуется Джорди и звенящая глухо сквозь его густую бороду насмешка отдаёт тревогой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блюз как причина апатии

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - после игры с Сент-Луисом 13.12.15, закончившейся со счётом 3:0 в пользу Музыкантов.

\- Вы собираетесь так сидеть всю ночь? - интересуется Джорди и звенящая глухо сквозь его густую бороду насмешка отдаёт тревогой.

Джейми не может даже пожать плечами в ответ. Маршалл, тяжёлый, бархатный, шерстяной, дремлет на его руке, жарко и мокро утыкается широким носом в сгиб локтя. Кэш наваливается на бок с другой стороны, не спит ещё, моргает сонно блестящими глазами, вываливает розовый язык.

\- Не удивлюсь, если к утру никто из них не сдвинется с места, - ворчит насмешливо Демёрс. Он стоит прямо перед Джейми, облокотившись на тумбочку, скрестив руки на груди, на сером свитере с жизнерадостными оленями. - Эй, Тайлер, ты живой там?

По правде говоря, Джейми тоже интересует этот вопрос. Тайлер давит ему на колени лохматой тяжестью головы, прячет глаза под плотно сомкнутыми завесами ресниц и молчит упрямо, мрачно. Они вчетвером - учитывая пристроившихся рядом довольных собак - не меняют положение уже, наверное...Джейми совершенно потерял счёт времени. Он не чувствует собственных ног, у Тайлера сердито поджатые губы и обиженные тени под ресницами.

Тайлер забирается на диван сразу, как только они заходят в дом уставшей, непривычно тихой компанией. Компанией, не совсем уверенной, что именно ей предстоит делать в доме Сегина, но Джейми идёт за Таем, а парни следуют за своим капитаном. Тайлер падает головой на колени Джейми, едва стоит тому сесть на диван, закрывает глаза, вытягивает устало напряжённые руки, босые ноги и молчит. Молчит очень долго.

\- Тай, - зовёт сочувствующий Вэл, зовёт уже раз в пятый, тихо и встревоженно, но получает в ответ только удивлённый и сонный взгляд Маршалла. Тайлер не отзывается, упрямо сжимает губы и веки.

Шарпи хмыкает со своего места, в кресле, по правую руку от Джейми. У него ноги на подлокотнике и полусонная тьма в глазах.

\- Джульетта умерла, - говорит он мрачно, убирает со лба волосы устало. - Музыканты из Сент-Луиса разбили её трепетное нежное сердце.

Они проиграли. Проиграли, первый раз с начала сезона не забросив ни одной шайбы.  
Джейми знает, как Тайлер ненавидит проигрывать.

Маршалл зевает, щёлкая мощными челюстями, встряхивается сонно, задевая краешком мягкого уха нос хозяина, но Сегги даже не морщится. Он строгий и прекрасный, с румяными щеками и тёмной гривой волос, как какая-то суровая Белоснежка. Спящая беспробудным отравленным сном.

Джорди качает головой, пока Джейми пытается осторожно вытащить руку из-под добродушно мигающего глазами Маршалла:  
\- Вы тревожите меня, парни. Сегги, не слишком ли ты переживаешь? Это ведь всего лишь одна игра...

Шарпи пожимает плечами философски и успокаивающе:  
\- Никто не любит сухие игры, Бенни. Джонни - Тэйзер, я имею в виду, - помню, после подобных матчей впадал в транс на целый день. Ходил мрачный, растерянный. Если тебе хотелось, чтобы он что-то сделал, ты должен был сам разворачивать его и направлять в нужную сторону. И Кейнер...

Патрик мрачнеет мгновенно, на полуслове, на полузвуке имени, скрещивает руки, замыкаясь в себе, закрываясь в своих воспоминаниях. Добросердечный Вэл кладёт мгновенно широкую ладонь на плечо товарищу, похлопывает неловко и утешающе.

Тайлер на коленях Джейми сжимает губы крепче, морщится. Прислушивается, значит.

Они все чертовски устали сегодня.

Джейми смотрит на Джорди, почти умоляюще, и тот понимает брата мгновенно, отодвигается от скрипнувшей жалобно двери, потягивается, хрустя пальцами, локтями.

\- Я домой, - говорит он громко. - Идёмте, парни.

Они уходят, стуча тяжёлыми ботинками по полу, прощаются ободряюще с капитаном, сочувственно - с Тайлером. Шарпи достаёт телефон на ходу, строчит что-то торопливо - сообщение Кейнеру, Джейми уверен, - и высокий нескладный Вэл улыбается, заглядывая ему через плечо.

Джорди быстро и ласково гладит их всех четверых, гладит против шерсти, и Маршалл, почти не просыпаясь, не открывая круглых блестящих глаз, лижет ему руки. Кэш спит безмятежно, Тайлер на прощание никак не реагирует, а Джейми, стиснутому со всех сторон, не удаётся уклониться от порыва братской любви.

Джорди треплет брата по волосам, щёлкает по кончику носа и смеётся негромко, под аккомпанемент недовольного ворчания своей невольной жертвы.

\- Позаботься о нём что ли, - вздыхает старший Бенн, кивая на безучастного Тайлера. - Он чертовски упрямый ребёнок.

\- Постараюсь, - ворчит Джейми. У него нет ни одной свободной руки, чтобы пригладить растрёпанные братом волосы. - Иди уже.

Во всяком случае, он попробует.

\- И всё-таки мне интересно, - доносится из коридора удаляющийся голос Демёрса. - Покроются они пылью к утру или нет?

Кэш возится во сне, перебирает лапами торопливо, а его хозяин всё так же неподвижен. Джейми высвобождает наконец из-под собачьего бока руку, кладёт её осторожно Тайлеру на лоб. Ладонь обжигает, словно под ней не кожа, а горячие угли.

\- Перестань страдать, - говорит Джейми строго, пока мягкие волосы Тайлера скользят сквозь его пальцы, переливаются в горсти. - В нашем проигрыше нет твоей вины.

Упрямый ребёнок сжимает губы в сердитую ниточку, но Джейми ведёт большим пальцем от его щеки к подбородку, задевает нижнюю губу, и Тай выдыхает, расслабляясь, растерянно возит растрёпанной головой по коленям друга.

\- Я мог всё сделать лучше, - бормочет он. - Я мог быть быстрее, бить точнее...

\- Ты не виноват, - Джейми наклоняется к лицу Тайлера, к его закрытым глазам, к сердитой складке между бровями. - Нам всем следовало быть внимательнее и серьёзнее на этой игре.

Тайлер открывает глаза, тёмные и пустые.

\- Я просто боюсь, - говорит он печальным шёпотом, и Джейми успокаивающе гладит его сухой ладонью по горячему лбу, по взъерошенным волосам. - Что как бы я ни старался, в итоге, всё снова получится как с Бостоном.

\- Мы не Бостон, - отзывается Джейми, и Тайлер жмурится под его ладонью. - Никто не собирается распускать команду из-за одной неудавшейся игры. И ты нужен нам.

\- В Бостоне я тоже был сперва нужен, - ворчит Тай. Маршалл, почти не открывая заспанных глаз, но чутко ощущая настроение хозяина, крутится на своём месте, кладёт тяжёлые лапы на грудь Сегина, заставляя его поморщиться. - Рафф был недоволен, ты видел? Чуть ли не молнии из глаз пускал.

Тренер действительно был раздосадован их сухим проигрышем, даже не бранился, только рукой махал сердито.

\- Это всего лишь означает, что тренировки станут интенсивнее, - отзывается Джейми, опускает голову ниже, касается лбом лба Тайлера. - Разумеется, он побушует пару дней, а потом успокоится. Это не повод падать духом и пугать команду своим состоянием. Они решили, что ты даже не дышишь.

\- Дышу, - отвечает Тайлер и правда дышит старательно куда-то Джейми в подбородок. - Бенни, я же нужен тебе? На льду. Мы просто команда мечты, да?

Тайлер Сегин - чертовски упрямый ребёнок.  
Тайлер Сегин - чертовски ласковый ребёнок.

Заинтересовавшийся Маршалл суёт свой бархатистый нос между их лицами, широко и мокро облизывает обоих сразу, и они отстраняются торопливо друг от друга.

Тайлер смеётся - наконец смеётся - вытираясь рукой. У него горят смущённо щёки, затылок давит тёплой тяжестью на колени Джейми. Тайлер старался во время прошедшей игры как никто другой.

\- Фу, - говорит Тайлер. - Маршалл, малыш, это было ужасно.

В глубине зрачка Сегина всё ещё прячется тёмная тревога однажды преданного человека, и тогда Джейми просто целует его, в нос - прямо рядом с влажной дорожкой, оставленной собачьим языком, - в сухие губы.

\- Ты нужен мне, - он слышит капитанские нотки в собственном голосе, но исправлять их совершенно не хочется. Тайлер фыркает смешливо и смущённо, трётся ласково щекой о колено Джейми, тянется жадно к его шее, обвивает цепко. - На льду и вне льда.


End file.
